dead_by_daylightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Coldwind Farms
Coldwind Farms (Lore) Die '''Coldwind Farm''' war weithin bekannt und umspannte zwei Landkeriese. Die farm wurde von Herrn und Frau Adams betrieben, welche eine menge Arbeit in sie steckten und die ganze Mühe zahlte sich aus. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund endete das Treiben auf der Farm an einem Tag im Jahr 1946. Als die Ernte anfieng zu verwelken, begannen die ersten Ermittlungen. Das Bauernhaus wurde verlassen vorgefunden, Staub bedeckte den Boden, im ganzen Haus wurden Fäkalien gefunden und alles war von Schimmel und Feuchtigkeit überzogen. Nur ein Zimmer schien von dem was der Rest des Hauses erlitten hatte verschont geblieben zu sein. Niemand konnte eine andere Erklärung dafür finden als dass dort jemand leben musste. Jedoch war weit und breit keine lebende Seele aufzufinden. Stattdessen wurden im Keller die Überreste von Herrn und Frau Adams zusammen mit denen ihres Gesammten Viehbestandes entdeckt. Einige jahre Später, als Renovierungsarbeiten an der Farm starteten, machte man eine verstörende Entdeckung in den Wänden, als diese in sich zusammenfielen: Kreationen und Gebilde, zusammengesetzt aus menschlichen Händen. Schließlich geriet die Farm in Vergessenheit. Doch immer wieder wurden Leute von seltsamen Vorkommnissen auf der Farm angezogen. Während eines Sturmes stürzte das Silo zusammen und offenbarte Leichen die sich im Inneren befanden. Und eines Nacht sprang der Mähdrescher an und spie Blut über die umliegenden Bäume. Inzwischen ist die Coldwind Farm nichts weiter als das Summen das in manchen Sommernächten gehört werden kann. (Originalsbeschreibung in Englisch: ''Coldwind Farm was widely known as it spanned two counties. Mr. and Mrs. Adams put a lot of work into the farm, but all those blisters and sweat paid off. But for some reason, one day in 1946, produce stopped coming. And when crops started to wither and die, investigators decide to take a closer look. The farmhouse was abandoned. Dust covered the floor. Mold and dampness covered the rest. Fecal matter was found across the house. All but in one room. One room seemed to be have been spared from whatever the rest of the house suffered from. It came with no other explanation than that someone must live there. But no living soul was to be found. Instead remains were discovered in the basement. Both from Mr. and Mrs. Adams together with livestock. Several years later, as people were trying to renovate and hope to sell the place, they discovered disturbing things inside the walls as they started to collapse. Things and creations put together by human hands. The whole farm were to be forgotten. But somehow people were drawn to it as things occurred. The Silo toppled over during a storm, revealing corpses inside. And one night the Harvester started, spewing blood across the trees. Now, Coldwind Farms is nothing more than that buzzing sound one can hear during summer nights.'') The Farmhouse (Lore) The Farmhouse stood proudly as the centrepiece of Coldwind Farm for decades. After the horrific events that occurred, the building collapsed into disrepair and eventual ruin. The Farmhouse is now nothing more than a forgotten, former home where holidays once were celebrated. The Slaughterhouse (Lore) Once part of the farm, the Slaughterhouse still continued to work for many years after the breakup of the farmland. Rotting stench and blood stained floors provides proof of all the deaths that have taken place here. Animal or otherwise. The Silo (Lore) The Silo is one of the oldest remaining buildings at Coldwind farm. A great storm brought the ancient structure crashing down. It was weeks later that searchers discovered twelve bodies, buried in the ruins. No answers were to be found. Open Rural - The Cornfield (Lore) Even before the fall of Coldwind Farm, the cornfields were surrounded by tales of ominous myths. Everything from mutilated animals to red corn stalks. Now it’s abandoned. But still, someone seems to care for the corn in some way. As they still stand tall. Missing something. Gallery